


Unexpected 'Discussion'

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal creampie, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Unexpected 'Discussion'

Stepping into her tent with her daughter and the young Schnee girl in toe with the lies of having something to discuss with the two before they leave, Raven couldn’t help but smile at the plan that ran through her mind as they all entered the shelter. However, that smile quickly faded as she heard her blonde daughter, Yang, clear her throat once they were all inside and the tent had been closed off. “Oh... Yes… The topic to discuss with you two.” Letting out a fake sigh of concern, the mother sat on the bed in the far off corner, keeping her eyes on the girls. “We need more people here in the clan to help lead while I’m away. Now, I know you were against me bringing you into the clan, Yang, but I know just how much the Schnee girl detests her father. Everyone hates that man. So, I figure before I let you two leave, we’ll have a little fun first.” The red-eyed woman’s smile returned as she watched the two younger girls approach her.   
  
“What kind of fun, Raven?” Weiss was the first one to speak, keeping her rapier at her side in case there was going to be trouble or a fight in the near future. However, a slight gasp left her as she watched the older woman stand off the bed and strip herself of her clothing, exposing her body and quickly hardening cock to the two. “I want to see if you two can stand a night of sex with me before I let you go. If you do, then you can leave no questions asked. I may even join you just to see my brother again…”   
  
“And if we fail?” Yang asked, starting to strip herself as well, earning yet another gasp from Weiss. “What?! I said it when I came here and I’ll say it again. I’m going to see my sister, no matter what it takes. If I have to fuck my own mother, then so be it. Just join me and complain later. I’ll make it up to you.” The blonde smiled and placed a kiss on her friend’s cheek, her own cock starting to harden as well.

 

Taking a deep breath, Weiss tossed her weapon to the side and let out a light sigh before stripping herself naked, just like the other two. “Fine. Fine. Whatever. This bitch had it coming for kidnapping me anyway.” Without bothering on waiting for a response or even a shocked gasp from Yang about her cursing, the young Schnee snapped her fingers, causing a glyph to appear around Raven’s cock and physically squeeze it like a cock ring. “But if we’re going to be fucking her, we’re going to do it my way. I’m not letting this woman inside of me after kidnapping me.~”

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Raven shouted, cheeks gaining a soft pink tint as she looked towards the two naked girls in front of her. “If you really think this is how things are going to work out-” She was quickly cut off by her daughter tackling her onto the bed and forcing her on her back, her red eyes wide as saucers at the sight of her daughter’s cock in her face. At first glance, it appeared to be even bigger than her own! However, things didn’t stop there for the older woman, feeling the glyph around her start to move towards the edge of the bed, pulling her cock along with it, dragging her as well. “What the…”   
  
“Come on, ‘Mom’, did you really think two teenagers with a lot of stress going on in their life wouldn’t want to fuck a milf like yourself?~” The blonde smiled brightly as she got into position between her mother’s legs, kneeling down and pushing her tongue into the older woman’s anus. Yang listened as her teammate stepped closer, hearing her footsteps on the ground before the creak of the bed due to Weiss’s weight. She wasn’t going to say anything, but the thought of dominating her own mother with her friend’s help was already getting the brawler going, causing her cock to throb with need.

 

“Yang, you’re talking about your mother. Why are you calling her attractive like this?” The young heiress asked, a smile on her face as she dug her hand into those dark locks and adjusted her position to hover her clit over the woman’s face. “I mean…. She’s pretty good looking, but she’s not all that. You’re far better than she is.~” The moment the words came from her mouth, the Schnee girl could feel like Raven was going to say something, deep in her gut she knew she had to quiet this woman before letting her speak again. So, she decided to go ahead and drop her snatch onto the red-eyed woman’s mouth, moaning out at the way the black-haired woman seemed to instinctively lick along her slit.   
  
“That’s exactly why, Weiss.~ She’s my mother, if I’m gonna look like her when I’m her age, I wanna know I’ll still be sexy and worth fucking.~” Yang let out a soft chuckle, smiling as she licked her lips and savored the taste of her mother’s ass once more. “Oh well. Let’s just fuck this bitch right and go see Ruby.” Standing to her feet and grabbing the base of her cock, the blonde pushed her hips forward and penetrated Raven, relishing in the way the woman moaned against Weiss’s cunt. “That’s the way.~” Every inch she pushed in was just another moan she forced from the bandit tribe’s leader, driving in just how little respect her mother deserved if she was going to love her daughter’s cock like this.

 

Raven internally rolled her eyes at her daughter’s logic, not fully understanding it but slowly starting to not care as she could feel the blonde’s cock stretching her more than her own ex-husband’s. Unable to speak, the older woman could do nothing but continue licking along the overwhelmingly sweet tasting pussy that pressed against her mouth, actually enjoying the flavor. It didn’t help that, just like her daughter, she had her own incest kink that was making her crave more. Even as that cock that was buried inside of her pushed in and out of her at a slow but rough pace, and even as the pussy against her lips started to rock back and forth against her face, she couldn’t deny the pleasure that was starting to well up inside her.

 

Internally, everything was absolutely perfect for the older woman as these two younger girls dominated her, making her do as they wanted to please them just before going to see the Yang’s sister. It didn’t help the pleasure that coursed through Raven as she felt her daughter grab hold of her cock and quickly stroke it, starting to pick up the pace of her own hips while her hand moved along the red-eyed woman’s length. Both the blonde’s hips and hand soon had a matching pace as the black-haired woman could do nothing but moan into the pussy that rested on her face, lapping at those needy folds every chance she got.

 

Yang, on the other hand, kept her eyes on her teammate, smiling as she fucked her mother and stroked her cock with the knowledge that Raven wouldn’t be able to cum without Weiss releasing the glyph around her base. “How’s she doing, Weiss? Good enough to let cum, or not yet?~” The blonde only smiled as she continued to thrust into her mother, letting out a quiet and adoring moan while gripping her mother’s cock tighter than a moment ago. “Cause I want to hear her beg to cum all over herself.~”   
  
“Far from it, Yang.~” The heiress turned around and kept her hands on Raven’s scalp, using them to prop herself up as she faced her brawler teammate. “Maybe she needs your help getting me off before she cums- Oh fuck!~” The white-haired girl couldn’t even finish her sentence before she felt the blonde’s lips wrap around one of her budding breasts, instantly adding to the pleasure that ran through her and making her want more. “That’s the way, Yang.~” Almost immediately, Weiss started grinding her hips against her captor’s face harder, forcing the pleasure from Raven that she wasn’t receiving.

 

Unfortunately for the mother and daughter duo, the pleasure was getting to them far faster than it was to the heiress, both of them wanting to cum right then and there. However, the blonde being the only one capable of cumming, and she was going to take advantage of that fact, stuffing her shaft as deep into her mother as she could manage before unloading inside of her. Yang let out a torrent of cum into her mother’s backdoor, biting down hard on Weiss’s nipple as her orgasm came over her. It was more than enough to push Raven over the edge of her orgasm, but unluckily for her, the Schnee hadn’t released the glyph yet, denying her ability to cum.

 

But once Weiss felt that bite on her nipple, her concentration wavered as the pain sent her over the edge, making her buck her hips just a bit harder against the red-eyed woman’s face and coating it in her juices. The young heiress let out a very satisfied and lustful sigh as she slowly continued to roll her hips, forcing out every ounce of pleasure she could manage. Not realizing that her wavered concentration was enough to loosen the glyph on Raven’s cock, the Schnee girl lowered her head to admire her captor’s body, having to mentally admit it was just like Yang’s, if not a little more developed.

 

The moment Raven felt the glyph loosen around her member, the initial need to orgasm had faded, causing her to need more pleasure to get off as Weiss rolled off her face. “Please…. Please….” She didn’t care about the arousal that was coating her face, or the fact that her daughter was still fully inside of her and continuing to thrust, the older woman just wanted to cum. She didn’t even care if she came all over herself to do it. “Let me cum!~”

 

Yang smirked and leaned over just enough to plant a kiss on her white-haired teammate’s lips, getting her attention for a moment. “Come on, Weiss. Listen to the bitch beg like this.~” A soft chuckle left her as she watched the Schnee roll on her side and gasp at the fact that the blonde was still pounding into her and stroking her cock. “She needs it.~”

 

“Fine, fine! Only if she promises to let us go see Ruby and not interfere with us anymore!” Weiss smiled as she watched Raven nod. “And since she’s listening, she has so say it, not just agree to it.” Closing her hand into a fist, the glyph tightened back down enough to actually make a visible clench around the red-eyed woman’s cock. “Or else, this’ll only get tighter and tighter too.~”

 

“Oh, now that’s mean.~”

 

Raven bit her lip in annoyance as she felt the glyph tighten around her, causing her a bit of pain and stopping her from having release once again as she was on the verge of it. “Please! I’ll do what you ask, not giving you two trouble anymore! I’ll even help you out if you call for me!” With a sharp gasp as the glyph vanished from around her member, the older woman finally came, screaming in bliss as she shot rope after thick rope of cum over her body. Without hesitation, the woman coated her breasts and stomach in cum, panting as she looked to the two younger girls around her. “Satis…. Satisfied…?”

 

“I am now.~” The blonde smiled before grunting and cumming inside her mother’s ass again, pointing towards the entrance to the tent. “Now head out and open a portal. We’ll be out soon, you slut.”


End file.
